Republic Wars
The Republic Wars consisted of two different wars; a Civil War, and a war that later extended on into a larger war once the Civil War was won. The Republic Wars were swift, thanks to the diplomatic efforts of Slimdude. Background On November 12th, 2017, HumanFullOfTrash seceded from the nation of New Latinium. Citing bad treatment from nation leaders, they declared their independence from the nation; forming the Latinium Confederacy. Quickly, Vanaheim issued a formal warning, saying that they will recognize the Confederacy's Independence, but will not tolerate any attacks on their ally, New Latinium. The Republic of Zen agreed with Vanaheim, and stated that they had the same stance. This was recognized by the Latinium Confederacy. The Second New Californian Republic, founded a few days earlier by Gladius_Domitus, quickly formed an alliance with the budding nation and vowed to come to their aid should any conflicts arise. Latinium Civil War Battle of Fort Vito On November 12th, 2017, the Latin Confederacy struck the New Latinium Fort of Fort Vito, prompting the beginning of the war. With the aid of the New Californian Republic, the Latin Confederacy took the Fort and pushed on into the city of Amnem. With Slimdude defending, he was pushed back into Amnem; upon which the Republic of Zen declared war on the nations. They began to send reinforcements to Amnem; hoping to stop the advancements of the Confederacy. Battle of NNY With Commander Doctor_Tordoc, Vice President Gumslinger, Mayor Alarmr_inging, Soldier Meat312, and Soldier Smkms arriving in Amnem to aid President Slimdude of New Latinium, they fought off HumanFullOfTrash and MinecraftLuke23 as the two led an attack; expanding the city of NNY into Amnem. With their overwhelming forces, New Latinium and the Republic of Zen pushed the Latin Confederacy back into NNY and Fort Vito. Soon they occupied the city, not allowing Confederate forces to push further. The battle had been won. As a result of his valiant efforts, Soldier Meat312 was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant within the Republic Army. Surrender and Aftermath On the day the Civil War started, November 12th, 2017, the Latin Confederacy surrendered to the New Latinium and Zen Republic Armies. As a result, the Amnem Peace Conference was held, with all of those who fought in attendance. The demands were that the Latin Confederacy and the city of NNY be disbanded. NNY, which was occupied by Zen Forces, was temporarily annexed into the Republic before being disbanded and falling into ruin. As a result of the war, New Latinium rewarded the soldiers with weapons and honors; while a small Embassy was established in Amnem. However, the nations were still at war with the New Californian Republic, pushing onward. The Republic War Battle of Amnem Battle of NCR On November 12, Mayor Alarmr_inging found a lone outpost close by belonging to NCR. He quickly told all the allies to attack it, but only SlimDude and Meat312 arrived. Alarmr_inging and Meat312 had worn no enchantments, with iron armour and diamond swords. Yet SlimDude was geared in enchanted diamond armour. By signaling a flag by SlimDude, the battle became underway. MinecraftLuke23 found the outpost very quickly and arriving in diamond p4, quickdropped Alarmr_inging and got a few hits on Meat312, before he ran away into a nearby Eggopolis town. SlimDude then quickly warlogged for the reason of his internet and MinecraftLuke23 broke the flag. The battle was over. Peace Negotiations On November 16th, 2017 Battle of New Zen City At some point between November 19th and 22nd, 2017, MinecraftLuke23 of the New Californian Republic led an attack on New Zen City; upon which they entered the central building, the Officer's Lodge, and reached the top floor, the conference room, and claimed the building as theirs for the New Californian Republic. However, there was no flagging done; as far as witnesses and evidence shows. After a brief discussion, Zen Citizen Gavinr22 had a fistfight with MinecraftLuke23, before breaking out into an all-out battle. Reports say that Gavinr22, Penguin0106, and Mayor EDEJS fought against MinecraftLuke23 and another soldier for the building, resulting in a defeat. However, the three returned with better gear and struck down Minecraftluke23, only for him to return and kill Gavinr22, before leaving the city. Fall of the New California Republic Category:Military Conflict